1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for providing a security support contractor in a computer network with a means for decoying an illegal accessor into a decoy server, based upon information given by a contractor's network device which detects an illegal access.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been a mainstream with conventional network systems that an organization such as a corporation takes security measures individually on an organization basis by using a network component device and a control device having an illegal access detecting function.
For instance, a system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-90031 is provided with a network illegal access analysis system between routers for intercepting a communication between the communicating parties when detecting an illegal access in the communication. According to a system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-47987, when detecting an illegal access, the illegal access is decoyed into a pseudo-database, which is specially provided besides a regular database, thereby saving regular data from flowing out. A system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei6-6347 is provided with a security controller, which is informed by a network component device of an illegal access when detected, thereby achieving a centralized security control.
All of those are based upon the method that a client managing a network such as a corporation installs a system and controls the system by itself.
However, according to the conventional network systems, if the organization is small in size, a problem occurs in acquiring a network manager and educating management know-how.
In addition to that, even if a full-time network manager is available, because the network manager is responsible for controlling all the network devices and control systems, he or she has to spare great efforts in setting, modifying and maintaining the network devices.
Furthermore, modifying a network configuration, installing a new network against a new approach of illegal access, and upgrading a network version are costly, and those have not been handled promptly.
With the systems disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-47987 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei6-6347, for instance, the manager is entrusted to be in charge of handling an illegal access when detected. Specifically, with the system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-47987, although the system is designed to decoy an illegal accessor into a pseudo-database, the organization managing the network itself is expected to install the pseudo-database.